harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka)
Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko — scenariusz sztuki pod tytułem Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, który został wydany w wersji książkowej. Został on napisany przez Joanne Kathleen Rowling, autorkę całej serii o Harrym Potterze oraz dwóch innych scenarzystów: Johna Tiffany'ego oraz Jacka Thorne'a. W wersji angielskiej książka weszła do sprzedaży 31 lipca 2016 roku, dzień po premierze "Przeklętego Dziecka" na deskach teatru West End w Londynie. Wydawcą jest Arthur A. Levine Books. W wersji polskiej książka ukazała się 22 października 2016 roku nakładem wydawnictwa Media Rodzina. Zarówno w wersji polskiej jak i oryginalnej, w jednej książce zamieszczony został scenariusz pierwszej i drugiej części spektaklu. "Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko" w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich tomów nie jest podzielony na rozdziały, lecz na akty i sceny Książka opowiada o przyszłości Harry'ego Pottera, teraz zapracowanego pracownika Ministerstwa Magii oraz ojca trójki dzieci. Harry nadal zmaga się z powracającymi widmami przeszłości, natomiast jego syn Albus ma własne problemy. Nie może sprostać wysokiej poprzeczce, jaka ciąży na nim ze względu na nazwisko. Tymczasem zło nadchodzi zupełnie z nowej strony. Akt I Scena pierwsza i druga Scena pierwsza oraz druga opowiada historię, która została opisana w epilogu pt. Dziewiętnaście lat później z kilkoma małymi różnicami (pozmieniana jest kolejność wypowiadania kwestii przez konkretne postacie). Sceny dzieją się jednak także na stacji King's Cross, dokładnie na Peronie 9 i trzy czwarte, gdzie Harry Potter wraz z Ginny, Ronem i Hermioną odprowadzają swoje pociechy na pociąg do Hogwartu 1 września 2017 roku. Scena trzecia Albus Severus Potter wszedł wraz z Rose Granger-Weasley do pociągu. Dziewczyna od razu zaczęła się rozglądać za kimś, z kim mogłaby się poznać i zyskać nowe znajomości. Albus wybrał podróż ze Scorpiusem, synem Dracona Malfoya. Chłopacy złapali wspólny język i podobnie jak Harry i Ron zjadali wspólnie słodycze. Rose tymczasem wyszła - nie chciała utrzymywać kontaktu z synem szkolnego wroga swoich rodziców. Scena czwarta - "przejścia" Scena czwarta rozgrywa się w wielu miejscach, jest to tzw "scena przejścia", którą autorzy określają jako "całkowicie magiczną". Albus trafił do Slytherinu ku zdziwieniu bardzo wielu ludzi, nie radził sobie z lekcjami ani także z quidditchem. Jego jedynym przyjacielem był Scorpius, a reszta uczniów szykanowała ich i szydziła. Albus zaczął w kontraście do ojca nienawidzić Hogwartu i innych uczniów. Rozpadła się jego znajomość z Rose, przed swoim trzecim rokiem spalił zgodę na wyjście do Hogsmeade. Albus czuje, że nie sprostał oczekiwań, jakie stawiało przed nim nazwisko - paradoksalnie zaczął wstydzić się, a nawet nie lubić swojego sławnego ojca. Również w scenie czwartej Draco poprosił Harry'ego, żeby zdementować plotki jakoby Scorpius był synem Voldemorta - Harry jednak nie chciał się angażować. Wkrótce natomiast umarła Astoria Malfoy, a Scorpius poprosił Albusa, żeby przyszedł na pogrzeb. Cała scena jest wprowadzeniem w sytuację, jaką dostrzegamy w dalszej części sztuki. Scena piąta Harry, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów rozmawiał z Hermioną, Minister Magii na temat zmieniacza czasu, który Harry znalazł u Teodora Notta. Hermiona przekazała Harry'emu informację na temat niepokojących zdarzeń, jakie mają miejsce w świecie czarodziejów. Harry aż rwał się do działania, do którego był przyzwyczajony, nienawidził papierkowej roboty w biurze. Przyjaciele poruszyli też temat rodzicielstwa. Hermiona stwierdziła, że możliwe, że to taki czas, w którym obaj wybrali: kariera czy dzieci. Scena szósta Amos Diggory wraz z swoją opiekunką, Delphini odwiedził dom Harry'ego. Rozmowę podsłuchał Albus. Amos prosił, aby Harry za pomocą zmieniacza czasu, o którego istnieniu usłyszał plotki przywrócił do życia Cedrika - który zginął niepotrzebnie. Harry zaprzecza, że ma zmieniacz i nie zamierza ingerować w czasie, a Amos odpowiada, że stał się on zimnym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa. Tymczasem Albus poznał Delphi, z którą przeprowadził krótką rozmowę. Scena siódma W dzień przed wyjazdem na czwartym rok nauki do Hogwartu, Harry chciał dać coś ważnego Albusowi - swój kocyk, w którym został przeniesiony na Privet Drive 4 przez Rubeusa Hagrida, kiedy miał tylko roczek. Albus natomiast nie przyjmuje prezentu, uważając, że jest on bezużyteczny i zatęchły. Harry próbuje zagaić rozmowę, mówiąc, że zawsze cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu, ale Albus ma inne zdanie na temat szkoły i zaczyna ironicznie odpowiadać ojcu, że zna te wszystkie opowieści o biednej sierotce, która uratowała świat. Harry zaczyna się coraz bardziej irytować aroganckim zachowaniem syna. Powiedział mu, że przynajmniej ma ojca - a on musiał dorastać bez rodziców. Albus natomiast stwierdził, że żałuje, że Harry jest jego ojcem. Harry w przypływie złości krzyknął, że on czasami żałuje, że Albus jest jego synem. Chłopak czuł się bardzo dotknięty tymi słowami, nie zważając na to, że sam zaczął od bardzo podobnych. Scena ósma i dziewiąta Harry miał sen o chacie na skale, na której dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Kończy go syk głosem Voldemorta. Harry obudził się raptownie, ponieważ pierwszy raz bolała go blizna od 20 lat. O tym, a także o Albusie rozmawia z Ginny w scenie dziewiątej. Scena dziesiąta i jedenasta Rose mówiła o zmieniaczu czasu Albusowi. Ten natomiast stwierdził, że chce naprawić błąd swojego ojca i uratować Cedrika Diggory'ego. Przekonuje do tego Scorpiusa i razem w scenie jedenastej wyskakują z ekspresu do Hogwartu, mimo, tego, że przeszkodzić im w tym chciała pani z wózkiem ze swoimi żelaznymi szponami u rąk oraz granatami, którymi okazały się być dyniowe paszteciki. Scena dwunasta Scena ta przedstawia spotkanie plenarne, na którym opinii publicznej ma zostać przedstawiony fakt, że Harry'ego rozbolała blizna. Draco podnosi głos i mówi, że to z pewnością kolejna próba skupienia uwagi społeczeństwa na Potterze, żeby cały czas o nim mówimy, a tymczasem plotkarze ciągle głoszą fałszywe plotki na temat jego syna. Po tych słowach wyszedł, a część zebranych razem z nim. Scena trzynasta i czternasta W scenie trzynastej Albus i Scorpius dotarli do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Czarownic i Czarodziejów imienia Świętego Oswalda. W scenie następnej rozmawiali z Amosem i Delphini na temat podjętej decyzji o zmianie czasu. Amos życzy im powodzenia i gorąco wierzy w uratowanie jego syna. Scena piętnasta Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny dowiadują się o zaginięciu Albusa i Scorpiusami, podczas wspólnego posiłku, na którym rozmawiali o bieżących wydarzeniach. Dyskutują na temat ewentualnego powrotu Voldemorta oraz czy plotki na temat Scorpiusa są ich sprawą. Scena szesnasta Albus, Scorpius i Delphi wypili Eliksir Wielosokowy zdecydowani, aby wkraść się do Ministerstwa i zabrać zmieniacz czasu. Scena siedemnasta Ministerstwo Magii prowadziło poszukiwania chłopców. Harry rozmawiał z Draconem Malfoyem, który stwierdził, że Harry jest "przekleństwem jego rodziny", owładnięty chęcią znalezienia syna i zarazem jedynej swojej rodziny. Scena osiemnasta, dziewiętnasta W Ministerstwie Magii Albus przemieniony w Rona, Scorpius w Harry'ego, a Delphi w Hermionę dokonali włamu. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli rozmowy swoich realnych odpowiedników. Albus odwrócił uwagę Hermiony, udając jej męża Rona. Harry, nie chcąc przeszkadzać odszedł. Natomiast Hermiona skierowała się ku swojemu gabinetu, ale Ron/Albus nie chciał jej wpuścić. Minister nie wchodząc w sens zachowania męża odeszła, aby przekazać najświeższe wiadomości mugolom. Tymczasem włamywacze weszli do gabinetu Hermiony, rozwiązali serię zagadek i w ten sposób zdobyli zmieniacz czasu. Akt II Sceny pierwsza do trzeciej i piąta Harry miał sen, w którym ciotka Petunia krytykuje go, kiedy był małym chłopcem. Scena się głosem Voldemorta i Albusem w szacie Durmstangu. Harry obudził się i stwierdził, że chyba wie, gdzie znajduje się jego syn. Razem z Ginny i Hermioną pojawiają się w Hogwarcie, niebawem przybywa także Draco. Wszyscy spotykają się w gabinecie profesor McGonagall. Harry przekazuje informacje, że Albus i Scorpius są w Zakazanym Lesie. Rozpoczynają się poszukiwania, a Harry znajduje tylko centaura Zakałę, który stwierdził, że wokół Albusa są czarne chmury. Sceny czwarta, szósta i siódma Albus, Scorpius i Delphi przybyli na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, w miejscu, w którym w 1994 roku odbyło się I zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Chłopacy przebrali się w stroje Durmstrangu, a Delphi przekazała im zmieniacz czasu i zakomenderowała co mają robić. Albus i Scorpius przenieśli się do 1994 roku, rozbroili Cedrika, zanim zdążył przetransmutować kamień w psa i finalnie przegrał z kretesem owe zadanie. Po powrocie chłopaków znaleźli Harry i Ron. Linki zewnętrzne * Komunikat prasowy na temat Przeklętego Dziecka na mediarodzina.pl * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko na empik.com * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko na lubimyczytac.pl en:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child es:Harry Potter y el legado maldito ru:Гарри Поттер и Окаянное дитя Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling